Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, a method of fabricating the same and an electronic apparatus and system.
Description of Related Art
In order to shrink a size of a semiconductor device and improve the performance, various methods by which a plurality of memory cells are vertically formed on a substrate, have been studied.